Computer system workstations are ubiquitous in today's fast-paced and information-dependent society. Among the many components of traditional computer systems, an electronic-visual display, personal computer, and power source are the most prevalent and standard features of a functional workstation. As advances in technology and the demand for smaller systems increase, manufacturers have developed integrated work centers (IWC) that aid in providing a compact and integrated display and personal computer. These work centers are particularly useful for space-constrained and public computing environments. However, the power source associated with such systems is typically bulky and incompatible with the thin and robust design of the most integrated work centers.